Marked By A Dragon
by princess-snow510
Summary: When a serpent devours a serpent…a dragon is born… Based of the first movie. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harry Potter, fanfic.**

 **This is based off the first movie. I do not own any of Harry Potter characters, because if I did Draco would be mine! \\(XwX)/**

 **However I do own Morgana and her entire family, also including her devilishly charming butler!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A man dressed in a black tailored butler suit strode towards the house with purpose. He held a small bundle closely to his chest.

He stood in front of the house swathed in the darkness a he stared at the bundle. There wrapping tightly in royal purple silk and cashmere blanket was a sleeping baby girl.

He didn't want to give her to these strangers…these muggles at that, but he also didn't have a choice. If _he_ found her, he would mold her to his spitting image or worse kill her in fear of her power.

"We shall meet again." He whispered placing a brief kiss on her forehead.

He gently placed her on the mat and rang the doorbell. At the sound of footsteps he apprated towards the shadows where he blended in better.

He watched as a woman with honey blonde hair answered the door. When she looked down and saw the baby she gasped instantly picked her up.

"Honey what is it?" The man said coming towards his wife. He had dark brown hair.

"The answer to our prayers." He heard the woman whisper before closing the door behind her.

Feeling a tiny part of his soul leaving along with the child he turned and walked away once more becoming one with the shadows….

 _Dear sir/ miss on Privet Dr._

 _The child which has been left on your doorstep, I hope will be of no problem for you to take in._

 _The reason I leave her to you is as follows; her parents were killed as were her guardians leaving her with no home all and no relatives that I can find._

 _You may be asking yourself why not put her in an orphanage? The truth cannot be revealed to you._

 _I do know her name is Morgana Marin Dragula, but you may add to her name as you will._

 _From my information I know that she is one year old, pure blooded and her birthday is July 31st._

 _The necklace around her neck has a mystery as it is the origin from which she is birthed and I must pass a warning to you as to do not try and remove it as the injuries it may inflict are dangerous._

 _On her eleventh birthday, I will come back for her, as she will be mature and safe enough to travel…_

 _I know it is much to ask of a young carefree couple such as your selves but believe me when I say I would have taken care of the little girl myself had it been fit, though it was not. I must leave her with you._

 _I wish you many years of life and happiness._

 _Good luck and thank you._

 _Head Butler of the Dragula house_

 **~Present~**

"Morgana darling wake up."

I grumbled refusing to open my eyes and instead turned away from the voice.

"Wake up darling I have a surprise for you."

I remained unmoving even though I was tempted by the surprise.

The curtains to my room were opened pouring in those dreadful sun rays, but I was still slightly protected as I had dark purple canopy curtains that covered my bed.

"Morgana, if you don't wake up now, you will miss all the fun with your friends. You don't want to keep Dudley and Harry waiting do you?"

I opened my eyes at the mention of Harry's name.

Harry was a boy that lived directly across from me. He lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. Harry was also my bestfriend.

I groaned but sat up yawning. I could care less about Dudley he was a bully. However Harry wasn't, what kind of lady would I be if I kept him suffering in the presence of such a person?

"There she is." My mother cooed smiling at me.

"Good morning mum." I said giving her a smile while wiping sleep sand from my eyes.

"Good morning darling, I've already pulled you out something to wear go on and get dressed."

I nodded before doing what she said.

"There's my pretty girl!" My dad said as I walked down the stair. I gave a small smile.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked.

"Mums making me wear pink again." I muttered gesturing towards my wardrobe.

"Morgana it's not the end of the world to where a shade of pink. You look so cute!" She squealed from the kitchen.

"I look like-like piglet threw up on me." I said crossing my arms. My dad chuckled and tried to cover it up by coughing when mom shot him a glare. I was right though. I was wearing a dark pink dress with a checkered dark pink and light pink jacket. I was also wearing pale pink matching shoes with bows on them that happened to match the pink bows that tied back my curl ebony tresses in pigtails.

"Nonsense. Now here why don't you take this to the Dursleys; I'm sure they will be more than happy to see you."

I nodded taking the gift that my mum said I just had to give Dudley and marched across the street trying desperately to scoff up the pristine pink ballet flats I had to wear.

I took a breath before ringing the doorbell.

Mrs. Dursley answered the door. She squealed sounding so much like a pig about to be slaughtered when she saw me. "Morgana darling. How are you this morning?"

I pulled a fake smile. "I'm doing well Mrs. Dursley, how are you?"

"Wonderful. Come on in darling I don't want you catching a cold, as cute as you look in your dress."

"Thank you." I muttered as I followed her into their kitchen silently.

"Dudley darling, look who has come to see you?" Mrs. Dursley cooed and I frowned. That statement wasn't really true, I came to see Harry, Dudley just happened to live here as well. I stepped into the kitchen to see Mr. Dursley at the table along with Dudley. Harry was at the stove slaving away for them.

"Morgana!" Dudley mumbled as he still had food in his mouth.

"Good morning." I said resisting the urge to throw up at his table manners.

"Good morning Morgana." Mr. Dursley said.

"Would you like something to eat dear?" Mrs. Dursley asked and before I could refuse my stomach grumbled.

"Sit sit sit" She said before pushing me in a chair. A chair that happened to be directly next to Dudley.

"Happy birthday Dudley." I said with a forced smile keeping the present I was supposed t give to him unseen. I still wasn't sure if I wanted him to have it. He was a spoiled little prat.

"Thank you, Morgana." He said looking at me.

"Hurry up and bring my coffee boy, not to mention Morgana something for breakfast." Mr. Dursley hissed to Harry.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said politely and calmly. i watched his, i honestly know where he had the strength to stand it, but i admired his strength.

Meanwhile Dudley had gotten up from his seat and was being shown his gifts that were scattered around the living room. I watched his face fall as he looked at them and rolled my eyes preparing for what was to come.

"Aren't they wonderful darling?" Mrs. Dursley squealed. She was more excited about Dudley's birthday than he seemed to be.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have one for you here." I said finally producing the gift from my pocket wrapped in blue paper, I hoped that it would keep the peace and quiet.

Dudley blushed and took the gift. "Thank you." He said looking at me and I shrugged.

"Well including Morgana's gift, it's 37." Mrs. Dursley said with a smile that looked like it was going to break her face as she stared between the two of us before locking eyes on Dudley.

Harry placed a glass of orange juice next to me along with one of my favorite flavored muffins, I thanked him and he smiled back.

"Good morning Rin. Always nice to see you." He whispered.

"Good morning Harry. Of course you would want to see me, what kind of friend would I be if I left you to suffer in their company for too long?" I whispered back with a real smile.

"Morgana's gift doesn't count, which means I have 36. I had 37 last year." Dudley raged. Harry and I shared a disgusted look while shaking our head.

"Yes well some of them are bigger than last year." Mr. Dursley tried to calm him, but it didn't work.

"I don't care how big they are." Dudley snapped.

"Now now this is what we're going to do, when we go out, I'll buy you two new presents. How's that pumpkin?" Dudley nodded seemly appeased. I once again looked at Harry rolling my eyes before I bit into my muffin and drank my orange juice.

Harry was able to ride with me and my parents as we all headed to the Zoo. At first the Dursleys didn't want to let him but, big wide tear filled eyes from me had them changing their minds.

"If any funny business happens, any at all tell us and we will deal with him." Mr. Dursley said to my parents after giving Harry what could only be a death glare, but my parents merely waved him off. They weren't concerned about what Harry and I would do as long as we didn't get hurt.

"I'm sure young Harry will be on his best behavior. Right?" My dad asked Harry and I.

"Of course Mr. Pans." Harry said while I just flashed my dad a girn. I wasn't going to make any promises…

"Very well." My dad said and that was the end of it for all he was concerned. My dad and Mr. Dursley began to speak of other things.

"Yes! Come on Harry." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in the backseat of the car with me.

We watched the Dursleys leave first before my parents went back inside of the house, grabbing a couple of more items leaving us alone to talk for a bit.

"Honestly Harry I thought they would never leave. I swear sometimes I just want to punch that cousin of yours in the face." I let out a sigh. "Why won't you just come live me."

He chuckled. "I don't think so Rin…"

"I'm serious. You'd have your own room and everything. A _real_ room and clothes that actually fit you for a change." I said looking at the large clothes he was wearing.

"Speaking of cloths, what's with all the pink? You look like piglet threw up on you." Harry asked looking at my choice of clothes.

I grimaced. "That's what I said. My mum thought it would be good for me to wear pink. She says it won't kill me…I beg to differ. Get a good look Potter because after this, I'm burning this garb."

Harry shook his head.

"But seriously Harry my parents wouldn't mind, I'm sure of it. You're my best friend Harry; they shouldn't be allowed to treat you that way. It's not right." I said.

He scoffed but still held a smile "I'm your only friend. Thanks for the offer Rin but I'll manage just knowing that I have a caring bestfriend that's always looking out for me helps."

"You better believe it Potter; you're stuck with me, till death. We shall have an unbreakable bond that transcends time and space." I declared puffing out my cheeks.

He chuckled. "Yes, us against the world. Potter and Pans the ultimate duo."

"So," I said after laughing at him. "Has anything else happened since I last saw you?"

He shook his head. "Since yesterday…no."

I pouted. "Darn." I smiled "But hey today is a new day for something magical to happen."

Harry chuckled and we quieted as my parents got in the car. We shared a grin as my dad said "Next destination, the zoo!"

I walked between Harry and Dudley as my parents and the Dursleys trailed behind us. We were currently in the reptile museum A giant snake caught my attention and I grabbed Harry's hand quickly pulling him with me.

"Make it move." Dudley demanded from his parents to which I glared at him.

"Move!" Mr. Dursley said knocking on the glass.

" **Move**!" Dudley yelled doing his own banging on the glass.

"He's asleep, besides that sign says **_not_ ** to tap the glass." I snapped at Dudley.

He sighed. "He's boring."

I shook my head as he walked away. I looked at the snake. "I don't think you're boring, I think your beautiful." I said as I looked at its colorful scales. I noticed it turned it's head towards me and I smiled, I was able to make it move without banging on the glass, unlike that prat Dudley.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it's like lying there day after day." Harry said.

"Yeah, watching people press their ugly faces in on you." I said with a grimace. The snake leaned up a bit more seemingly looking at both of us before winking.

Harry and I shared at look. "Can-can you hear us?" I asked slowly. The snake sat up even more while nodding its head up and down.

"It's just we've never talked to snakes before, do you…talk to people often?" Harry asked curiously. The snake shook his head 'no'.

"You're from Burma aren't you? Was it nice there…do you miss your family?" I asked excitedly. I told Harry something magical was bound to happen, something always did when we were left alone together and now, now we were communicating with a snake! The snake turned its head pointing to a sign that said bred in captivity.

"I see, but that's us as well; we've never met our real parents." Harry said with sympathy.

I gave a small smile. Yes, I knew that the people I called mom and dad weren't my real parents. They told me the moment they knew I would understand. Of course I had the obvious hints as I didn't look like either of them with my bright green eyes and curly ebony tresses. But they still loved me the same, and I loved them.

"Mummy! Dad! Come here, you wouldn't believe what the snake is doing!" Dudley said after shoving Harry away from me but in his haste he also pushed me on the floor as well.

I glared at him as he leaned against the glass. I imagined how satisfying it would be for him to fall inside and seemingly like magic, Dudley fell inside the giant tank.

Harry and I watched bewitched as the snake slithered out. I stayed still as it came closer to me than Harry.

"Thanks!" It hissed to us.

"Not a problem." I said with a huge smile, glad the snake wasn't going to eat me.

"Any time." Harry added.

The snake nodded before slithering away while scaring people.

I quickly stood up upon seeing my parents make their way towards me. "Darling are you alright?"

My parents eyes grew wide as they turned to see Dudley inside of the glass. Mrs. Dursley screamed nearly passing out while Harry and I snickered.

"That's enough young lady." My mum whispered into my ear pulling me away as Mr. Dursley yanked Harry up by his arm.

Harry and I both shared a panicked look we were both in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am very disappointed in you young lady." My mum said as soon as the door was closed.

I frowned with my head down.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use your gifts against other people." My dad said with a sigh lifting my face up with his fingers.

"But daddy he was being very mean to Harry and I, he pushed us both." I said trying to plead my defense.

"There are other ways to deal with such conflicts; you did not have to lock him in there, Morgana Marin." My mum said. I flinched at her saying my middle along with my first. She must be really upset, she only adds my middle name when she angry.

"I didn't lock him in there, I only opened the glass." I said trying to ease some on the tension unknowingly confessing Harry's involvement, but it backfired as I watched their frowns grow.

My dad sighed. "You and Harry both shouldn't use your gifts on such trifle matters, or in public for that matter."

"What is the point of having a gift if I can't use it to protect myself and my friends?" I said stomping my foot before going to my room. I honestly didn't understand why they were so upset; it was self-defense after all.

"Morgana Marin, you come back here-" I cut my mom's voice off my closing the door. Only I didn't even have to touch it.

I knew I was different the moment I could talk. My suspicions were further proved as I grew older. I could do things. Move things, make things disappear without touching them. All I had to do was want it bad enough. So my parents naturally made me promise to no use it on people.

My parents seemed to be ok with the fact that I can do things other kids can't, they called me a gift, I was their gift from god, and if god wanted me to have these gifts then that was ok with them.

However I knew the Dursleys weren't the same.

They knew Harry had the gift too and they didn't like it. They don't let him do anything and that alone saddens me. Harry is my best friend and I worry about him constantly while he's in that dreadful house; I also slightly feared that if the Dursleys found out what I could do they wouldn't hesitate to band me from ever seeing Harry again.

When I finally came out of my room my parents were no longer upset, however since they couldn't just let me off the hook so I was not allowed to see Harry or Dudley for a week.

Not that I cared about Dudley but a whole week without speaking to Harry would feel like a whole month without water.

The beginning of July brought me great pleasure. Harry and I not only shared our secret talents but we also happened to share a birthday.

My parents were nervous.

They're always nervous every year when my birthday rolls around; so much that when they held parties they would only invite a certain amount of people always making it private, like they were hiding something.

As the days of my birthday grew closer I noticed my parents watching me more and more closely, like they were waiting for something to happen.

I tried visiting Harry more to get away from my parents weirdness, but the Dursleys had completely lost it.

Harry told me he had been getting some letters but he was never allowed to read them. He told me his Aunt and Uncle ripped them up or burned them.

"But why? It's just a bloody letter, I swear they call you a freak, but they are the strangest folks I've ever meet." I said to Harry and he laughed.

"It's strange though. It's always the same letter. Is that not strange?" Harry asked me curiously.

I scoffed. "Harry my parents keep watching me like they expect me to grow horns, a tail, and wings to fly away of worse. That and serval weeks ago we were just talking to a snake that we happened to also set free somehow so forgive me but no, you getting letters in the mail doesn't seem all that strange to me."

Harry laughed. "Yeah I suppose your right. But who do you think they are from?"

I shrugged with smirk. "How would I know Potter, they are your letters."

"They kind of worry me Rin…" He said after a moment of silence passed between us.

"Don't be worried, it could be something amazing like you receiving a letter that has a will, and you've found out that you're like related to the queen or something."

He shot me a look. "I highly doubt I'm related to the queen."

I shrugged. "You never know. Regardless I know whatever the letters say it won't change one thing…"

"What?"

"Our friendship. No matter how weird and secretive my parents are acting or how crazy the Dursleys are we can get through it together. Friends, always and forever."

He smiled. "Forever…that sounds like a very long time."

"Only eternity." I laughed. "But at least it wouldn't be an eternity alone right?"

"Right."

"Good then lets shake on it." I pulled a safety pin from my pocket.

"What's that for?"

"It's for making the pact. I read it in a book." I said shrugging my shoulders.

He scoffed as he watched me prick my finger. "You, reading a book? Not likely."

"Ok guilty, I saw it on T.V. All we have to do draw a little blood and place our fingers together for us to be considered blood bonded."

"Is that safe?" Harry asked curiously.

"I _am_ using a _safety_ _pin_ , if that's not safe; I doubt I know what is." I said with a shrug.

"Does it hurt?" He said placing his hand in mine.

"Just a little poke." I said poking his finger and drawing blood.

He looked at it before looking at me. "Do we need to say anything? To make it official?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I stopped listening."

"Figures." He said shaking his head with a smile.

"Of course. Why don't you say something, you're the best at these things any way." I said waving it off.

He nodded and on the count of three we placed our bloody fingers together.

"To a long and endless friendship filled with excitement and loads of adventure." Harry said and I repeated his words with a huge grin.

"Morgana its getting dark, come inside now!" I heard my mom yelled distracting both of us from seeing the glow that emitted from our lightly bloodied fingers.

Harry and I shared a look as we looked up at the sky, which happened to still be bright.

"You see what I mean?" I whined pulling my finger away from his and stomping my foot childishly.

Harry chuckled before throwing his arms around me in a hug. "Yeah, but it's ok. I can see you tomorrow, its Sunday. There won't be any post and your parents usually do the gardening thing on Sundays. That gives us a whole peaceful day to ourselves."

I nodded giving him a final squeeze before pulling away from him. "Yes you're right. See you tomorrow Harry."

I woke up the next morning to terrible news.

Mom and dad told me that the Dursleys left because Vernon believed that people were after their family. I never got to say goodbye to Harry and that crushed me; I didn't leave my room for a whole week.

On July 30th the day before my birthday something strange happened.

"Morgana darling there's someone here to see you."

I frowned. That alone surprised me. I didn't talk to the other kids on the block only Harry and unfortunately Dudley, and with them being gone I hadn't left the house lest I was with my parents.

I walked down stairs and into the living room to see my parents standing along with a man in all black. My parents looked tense and uncomfortable, while the man seemed relaxed. Too relaxed.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stood next to my parents.

"Morgana darling this man….this man" My mother couldn't even spit out what she wanted to say.

"This man is here to take you with him." My dad said.

I frowned while backing away. "What?"

I started freaking out naturally. "Is it because I did something wrong? Is it because I used my gift on Dudley? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Is it because I haven't come from my room? I'm sorry I miss Harry is all, please don't send me away." I said panic written all over my face.

"Morgana sweetheart you're not in trouble." My mum said quickly.

"Then why are you sending me away with a stranger? Why?" I asked quietly.

"This man, he's, he's like you darling…he's taking you away to teach you how to control your abilities." My mum continued.

I looked at the man wearing all black as he stared at me; I narrowed my eyes on him. "Is that so? Well maybe I don't want to control it."

The man smirked. "Is that so? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I don't want to go god knows where with a stranger in all black even if my parents say I can." I snapped.

The guy laughed, he laughed at me. "You sound just like her. She was fiery and had sass that rivaled no other."

"Like who?"

"Your mother." My eyes widened and the man took that time to take off is cloak.

He was tall if I had to guess around 6'3. He had a sharp face with all the angles defined underneath pale skin. His dark hair matched the rest of his look, the only thing that didn't match were his eyes. His eyes were the color of the ocean-not quite green but not blue either.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Vladimir, head butler and personal servant of the Dragula family." He said bowing to me.

I frown having a sinking feeling in my gut. "Dragula family? So then what's that got to do with me?"

His head snapped up at my confused tone, before they zeroed in on my parents who seemed to shrink at the glare he was giving them. "You didn't tell her? 11 years and you couldn't bother to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"You are Morgana Marin Dragula, daughter Medusa and Mircea Dragula and heir to the Dragula family." He said with so much pride I almost smiled. Almost. Instead I stared at him; he was completely serious about all of this.

I looked over to my parents to see them staring at me with guilty faces. "Is what he saying the truth?"

My mom instead of answering merely handed me a letter. The letter was about me.

I touched the necklace that hung around my neck, after I read the whole thing. The necklace is a family heirloom pasted down for centuries to the first daughters.

"Why only the first daughters?" I asked curiously.

Vladimir sighed. "That is a long story that we do not have time for. I would be more than happy to tell you on our way to London."

"Why are we going to London?"

It was his turn to look confused. "Did you not already retrieve your admission letter?"

"We got it; we were going to give it to her tomorrow as she would have turned 11…we thought we would be able to keep her for just a little while longer." My father said.

I was handed a letter with an interesting seal on the back. My father handed me a letter opener and I cut open the letter.

 _Dear Mrs. Dragula_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

 _Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be owly advised._

I looked up surprised. "I'm a witch?"

"Of course and a powerful pureblooded one at that. Both your parents went to Hogwarts and learned everything there. You'll be taught by one of the grandest wizards since Merlin's time."

I stood there shocked, just taking everything in. I mean it's not every day that one finds out they're a witch.

"Darling it's ok if you want to go, if you want to find out your origin and learn more about yourself. We will always be here when you're ready to come home." My dad said. I looked at them and they were smiling.

"We are proud that you got yourself into such a prestigious school and we hope you learn as much as you can, while making friends of course…" Mum said with a smile.

"Friends…"I turned looking at Vladimir. "Do you know if Harry Potter will be there?"

His eyes widen a fracture. "I would believe so, his name like yours, has been written down for Hogwarts since before you were born."

I nodded won over at the prospect of seeing Harry again. "Do I need to take anything with me?"

He shrugged. "You may take what you wish, but we will be picking up a lot of your items from London."

I nodded and ran upstairs. I grabbed a purse and put small trinkets and pictures of me and my family even a picture of me and Harry.

I came downstairs hugging my parents goodbye before I turned towards Vladimir "So how are we getting to London?"

He smirked "We fly of course."

* * *

 **my goodness...where have I even been and why has it taken me so long to update this fanfic? anyways sorry about that but please enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as we walked around London. "Where are we going?"

He flashed me a smile. "Why to get you school supplies, my young mistress."

I rolled my eyes. It had only been a couple of hours since I had meet Vlad but it seemed as if I had known him for longer. "I thought I told you stop calling me that."

"No, I distantly remember you telling me not to call you a lady." He said evenly before chuckling.

"Whatever." I mumbled in annoyance before looking back at my letter.

 _Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirement attached here with._

 _All students must be equipped with one standard sized 2 pewter cauldron._

 _And may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad._

"Can we even find all of these things in London?" I asked looking over to Vlad.

"Of course…that is if you know where to go…" he said with a smile as we walked towards what seemed to be a blacked out shop.

"Vlad-" I was cut off by the sight of a huge and I mean huge fellow. "Whoa!" I said wide eyes, as I stared at the man unashamed. "You're so tall, that's so wickedly cool."

"Rin?" I frowned turning to see who would call me that and locked eyes with a familiar blue. I blinked once, before attaching myself to his body almost knocking him over. "Harry!"

"Rin…" Harry said with a smile returning my embrace.

"Mistress?" I heard Vlad call for me but I ignored him.

"Uh…Harry?" I heard the giant man try to whisper only to fail.

"Rin I can't breathe." Harry whined.

"Shut up, I don't care." I said stubbornly tightening my grip slightly.

Harry laughed. "I missed you too."

I let go of him looking at him with tears in my eyes. "I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again, a whole week I didn't even leave my room, I felt so awful."

He took his shirt and wiped my eyes. "I know I felt the same but were together now…" Then he frowned as his words caught up with him. "But what are you doing here Rin?" He looked at Vladimir with a raised eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"I'm Vladimir Todd, Morgana's butler." Vlad said to Harry as he gazed at him.

"Who is your new friend?" I asked staring at the large man again.

"Rubeus Hagrid." The giant fellow said with a smile.

"Vladimir this is Harry, he's my best friend." I said to him while Harry was saying something similar to Hagrid about me.

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Harry's, is a friend of mine." Hagrid said with a smile towards me.

Vladimir slightly bowed towards Harry, before opening the door.

I grabbed Harry's hand and walked in behind Vlad while Hagrid walked in behind Harry.

I looked around. The place was dingey and dark, only lit up by candles. Overall very medieval. I walked closer to Harry out of habit.

"Ah Hagrid, you're usual I presume." The bartender yelled to Hagrid.

"Vlad what is this place?" I asked whispering to my butler as my eyes darted around.

"It's nowhere that we will be staying long young miss, we're just passing through." He said looking disgusted by the fact that he was here.

A woman with long finger nails snickered when she saw Vlad. "Well I'd never thought I'd see the day when Vladimir Todd would step foot in here."

He plastered on the fakest smile that I had ever seen. "I can assure you, it is no pleasure of mine, I'm merely escorting my young mistress to obtain her school supplies."

"No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business, just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies."

The woman cackled "Young mistress huh? And who would be so special to employ your kind of services?" The woman locked eyes on me, while I stared at her.

"Bless my soul…it's Harry Potter… "The bartender said at the same time the waitress stammered out. "Dear merlin…there's a dragon among us."

Harry and I shared a confused look as the entire establishment grew silent to turn and stare at us.

I stood even closer to Harry and I felt him tighten his hand in mine.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." The bartender said before he looked at me. "A pleasure to finally meet a Dragula."

"Doris Crockford Mr. Potter, Miss Dragula I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." A woman said coming up to us.

"Harry Potter…Morgana Dragula…" A guy with a purple turban said stuttering our names. "Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you."

I cocked my eyes staring at the man as the man gazed at Harry before outright staring at me.

"Hello professor, I didn't see you there." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

"He's not worth the attention." I heard Vlad mumble and I shook my head at him.

"Harry, Morgana this is professor Quirrell. He'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid said and the professor broke eye contact with me to look at Hagrid before nodding his head with a small smile.

"Cool." I said my lips twitching in amusement.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said politely holding out his hand.

The professor stared at it like he might catch a disease if he touched him. "Fearfully, fascinating subject..."

"Yes…well we need to be going; we have a lot to buy young mistress." Vlad said pulling me away, and since I was still holding on to Harry that also meet him being dragged along with me.

"See Harry you're famous…not related to the queen famous, but I was close enough." I whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes before looking at Hagrid. "Why am I famous Hagrid? All those people back there how is it that they know who I am? Not to mention Morgana as well, why did they call her a dragon?"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that Harry…" Hagrid said after briefly glance at Vlad before turning away and taping some bricks on the wall. Harry and I watched wide eyed as the bricks rearranged themselves and made a clear pathway. "Welcome to, Diagon Alley!"

Harry and I shared wide grins as we walked down the alley that was packed with people.

Hagrid and Vlad talked about different shops for whatever we might need, although Vlad said that if I ever did need anything he would be more than happy to pick it up and send it to me himself.

I was looking at an owl that eyes were a mix red and orange and a black cat whose green eyes seemed to match my own.

"But Hagrid how are we to pay for any of this, I haven't any money." Harry said suddenly. I looked away from the two with a saddened expression. I had forgotten I wasn't with my parents, I hadn't any money either.

Vlad had been watching me before chuckling.

"What?" I asked not liking the fact of him laughing at me.

"There's your money." Vlad said pointing at a huge building. It was named Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"It's a wizard's bank. There's no place safer, not one, except Hogwarts." Hagrid said proudly.

We all walked in although Harry and I had to separate to go to different tellers. I frowned at the mean looking people walking around.

"Um Vlad what are these…um…creatures?" I asked him.

He snickered. "They are goblins, clever as they come they are not one for manners or pleasantries, best stay close my young mistress."

I nodded doing just that.

"Lady Morgana Dragula wishes to make a withdrawal." Vlad said proudly and I noticed that serval of the mean looking creatures glanced our way to stare at me.

The goblin leaned over and looked at me. Its eyes were dark and unreadable and yet there was a glimmer of emotion that flickered through his eyes when her stared at me. "And does Lady Morgana have her gate key?"

"We won't be going to the family vault today; her personal vault will do just fine." Vlad said. I watched as he pulled gold key from his chest pocket. It had many different designs on it but the most noticeable one was the dragon wrap around it.

The goblin took the key with what seemed like almost relief, before motioning us to follow him. After arriving at the vault Vlad walked me inside and I gasped at the size of it. It was huge.

"This is your very own personal vault." Vlad said.

I stared wide eyed all around me. Gold coins, gold bars gold… gold… gold everything. It was everywhere.

"This is…a lot of money…and a lot of stuff" I said after a moment as I placed a golden crown with emeralds and rubies back onto a pile of gold bars.

"Of course. You didn't think your family would leave you with nothing did you?" Vlad chuckled.

"No, but I still would never expect…this…this is a bit much don't you think?" I asked pointing towards the vault.

"Not at all. The Dragula's family is a noble family from the olden days, one of the very few that still exit. You come from a long line of powerful sorceress and wizards."

"Which side is this from? My fathers?"

"Actually, Dragula is your mother's maiden name. Your father's was Van Druitt. When your parents were you united, you being the first born female child took your mothers last name, it is your birthright much like that necklace you wear."

"I see." I said fingering the necklace.

"Now then, Go on and take as much as you want."

I nodded but only took a handful of gold coin and placed them in my dress pocket. "Where are we going after this?"

"Well, I will be taking you to Ollivander's of course, before I pick up your books, luggage and robes." He said leading me out of the vault and out of the bank.

"What's at Ollivander's?" I asked as we walked down the crowded streets once more.

He smiled "Your wand."

We passed the shop with the animals, I once again found myself staring at the owl and black cat.

"Here you are, go on in there and get your wand and I'll return momentarily." Vlad said before disappearing.

I nodded even though he couldn't see before stepping into the shop. I smiled when I saw Harry already in there.

"I was wondering where you went off too." He said with a smile.

I laughed. "Vlad said he needed to grab something but told me to go ahead and pick a wand."

Our conversation was stopped when an older man appeared.

He looked between us before smiling. "I'd wondered when I'd be seeing you two, Mr. Potter and Miss Dragula. It seemed only yesterday that both your mothers and fathers when in here buying their first wands." He said as he looked at the narrow boxes of what I assumed were wands.

"Ah here we are." He said pulling two wands down. He handed one box to Harry and one to me. I looked at the wand curiously.

"Well give it a wave." Ollivander said impatiently.

Harry and I looked at each other and spoke in unison. "You first."

I laughed before motioning for Harry to go first, only for him to shake his head.

"Together." He said and I nodded. We waved our wands and wand boxes shot out of their places.

Ollivander shook his head. "Apparently not." He looked up before going to bring out two other different wands.

Harry and I picked up the second wands before waving once more. Several glasses exploded, causing me to drop the wand and Harry to flinch back.

"No no definitely not." Ollivander said quickly grabbing back our wands after I picked up the one I dropped.

Ollivander searched for a wand for us, while we continued to talk about random things we saw in the alley. Harry in particular was going on about a broomstick he had seen that he thought was pretty wicked.

"I wonder…" He said causing us to look at him. He looked between us before he climbed up a latter pulling down a wand that appeared to be hidden in the back, before grabbing a wand from the bottom.

He looked at them both. He walked around towards the front of us before slowly unwrapping the wands and holding them out to us.

Harry and I reached at the same time getting reactions from the wand. Harry seemed to glow while electricity seemed to cackle around me. Ollivander quickly stepped away from me as it wrapped around my being. Strange the color seemed to match my eyes.

"Your eyes…" Harry said shocked.

"What?" I asked obviously unable to see my own reflection.

"Curious…very curious…" Ollivander said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

We looked at Ollivander. "Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked after placing down the wand.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold…" He said looking at us as he took Harry wand. He reached for my own but flinched back like it burned him. I stared at the wand in confusion, he was just holding it before he gave it to me and now… "It just so happens that the phoenix feather that resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other."

Harry looked at my wand and luckily for me it was no longer glowing.

"It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar." He said pointing towards Harry's forehead.

"And who owned that wand?" I asked before Harry could.

"We do not speak his name…" Ollivander said with a grimace. "As for your wand Miss Dragula, your wand is the only wand of its kind. It is not often that one comes across a wand of two cores."

"I sorry sir but I'm afraid I don't understand." I said with a frown.

"There are two cores used in this particular wand, it was quite a feat to create. A phoenix feather like Mr. Potter but also dragons core… many great witches and wizards alike have tried to tame this wand for their own, only for them to walk away with lethal injury. Curious how you have managed to not only tame it, but with stand the tremendous power it holds, is it not."

"It's never been tamed before?" I asked looking at the wand; it had an ancient look to it with its odd craving etched into it.

"Once. Just once." Ollivander said staring at the wand.

"By who…it looks really old." Harry asked curiously. My hand tightened around the wand feeling a sense of ownership over it, it was quite odd. I felt a warmth in my belly as I held it…almost like a raging fire.

"The one whom which she is named."

Harry and my eyes widened shocked. I quickly placed the wand on his table and resisted the urge to grab it as the fire in my belly dulled slightly.

"I do not want a wand that was tamed by an evil sorceress." I may have just found out that I was a witch and that all this magical stuff was real, but that did not mean I was completely in the dark, everyone knew Morgana was villain and Merlin was the hero.

Ollivander chuckled "The wand choses the wizard, it's not always clear way. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things, from both of you. After all he who shall not be named and Morgana did great things, terrible yes, but great."

With that he carefully handed the wand right back to me. It fit perfectly in my hand, like it was made just for me.

Tapping on the glass captured our attention.

"Harry happy birthday." Hagrid said holding up a beautiful white owl in a cage.

"Blimey I forgot what today was." I said with a sigh.

Harry snickered "I didn't." He pulled a small box from his back pocket. "Happy birthday Rin."

I smiled taking the box. "Not fair, I won't open it till I get you a gift as well."

Harry shook his head. "Rin-"

"Nope." I said paying Ollivander before dashing out of the shop only to run into Vlad.

"Happy birthday young mistress." He said as he pulled two cages from behind him.

One held an owl and the other a black cat. The same two I had been looking at.

I grinned before hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

"Not at all. Now that we have everything-" Vlad started to say before I cut him off.

"No wait I need one more thing." I said looking around the shops.

Vlad frowned. "And what is that?"

"I need a gift for Harry." I said.

"Why, if you do not mind me asking." Vlad asked curiously.

"Because we both share a birthday." I said flashing him a smile before continuing to look around.

He sighed. "Of course you do, well what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Hagrid bought him an owl...how can I top that?" I said petting the black cat that was purring in my arms.

"Perhaps a remembral, it will help him remember anything that he might forget."

I frowned "No, I want something more personal."

"Well how about you think about it tonight and tomorrow we can come back before we go to the train station."

"Ok. But where are we going back to the hotel?"

"Merlin no, we're going home… to the Dragula estate." He said walking me to a black car. There was another man there. He opened the door. "Mistress Dragula, my name is Samuel and I am your personal driver."

"Thank you." I said before getting into the back. Vlad got in the back with me and we sat quietly as Samuel drove us towards our destination.

It was an hour and a half later when the car came to slow down.

The car turns down a grove of ancient trees, no more than imposing silhouettes in the evening light. The perfectly even cobbles make no noise as the sleek car rolls over them and down the long driveway of my family manor.

I noticed that we still even had a mile or two before we arrived, I barely wondered how big the house actually was and how its condition was kept.

Eventually we meet a pair of giant ebony gates made of iron with a two large dragons at the top.

"The gates are enchanted to prevent any unwanted visitors from coming into the lands."

Sure enough Samuel pulls out a wand and flicks it causing the iron dragons to hiss before the gates slowly opened as we drew nearer.

"Samuel, I told you to oil those gates, I'm sick of that incessant squeaking every time they open." Vlad said with a sigh.

"Sorry sir, I'll see to it immediately."

I frowned looking at Vlad. I didn't say what I was thinking though;I didn't hear any noise. We pass through the gates and I notice a thin veil as the car passes through it.

"What was that?" I ask.

"That was another one of the enchantments, if you are not a friend of a Dragula or if someone has ill willed intentions towards you they won't be able to pass the barrier."

"Impressive." I said in awe.

He smirked. "As everything in the Dragula manor is."

We carry up the remaining stretch of driveway, now with huge privet hedges that have been trimmed perfectly. I smiled looking at them reminded of a giant maze. I bet playing hid and seek would be fun in there.

My eyes focus on the building in front of me as the car comes to a stop.

Its, huge, gigantic. It must be at least 4 or 5 times the size of and with the expansive gardens, it's more like a palace than a house. It stretched up at least 4 floors from what I can see, with great glass windows of which there must be at least 100. Black slate tiles rest on the sloping roof of each tower-like wing, making the building look more like a castle than I first thought.

An extravagant stone fountain spills water in the center of the driveway, the water bending in the unnatural yet entrancing ways.

Dragula manor is beautiful in dark mysterious way.

Samuel gets out before opening the door us. Vlad get out first before offering his hand to me with a take. Samuel bows towards us both before climbing back into the car.

"Welcome back home." Vlad said as we walked into the manor.

"Welcome back home mistress!" My eyes widened at all the little creatures standing at the sides of the door.

A few held dishes while most held gifts once again reminding me that today was my birthday.

I flushed in embarrassment. "Um thank you all."

My eyes locked on one in particular little creature and I rushed over and grabbed several surprising them when I squealed. "What are you? You guys are so cute so much cuter than those goblins I seen at the bank."

"M-Mistress please release us, we cannot breathe." One of the creatures managed to sputter out.

"Oh sorry." I said placing the three I managed to grab back on the ground.

"The mistress should not be sorry." Another of the tiny creatures said with a bashful look on his face and I giggled thinking of how cute he was.

"The mistress also should not sit on the floor." Said a petite female creature as she pushed a chair towards me.

I waved it off. "So tell me what kind of creatures are you?"

"We are house elves." The all answered.

"House elves?" I repeated trying the words out on my tongue.

"House elves serve the families of wizards and witches, mistress." The female house elf said softly.

"Like mini butlers and maids?" I asked with a frown before looking over their clothes...or rather their lack there of… "Then why are you wearing such ridiculous outfits."

I looked at Vlad who looked like he was trying not to laugh at me. "What is so funny Vlad, they look like they are about to freeze to death."

"Young mistress if I may be permitted to explain…" The female house elf said meekly getting my attention.

"Only after I know your name." I said looking at her.

She flushed grabbing her dirtied white piece of cloth dress in her tiny hands. "M-my name is Ailsa."

I nodded for her to continue. "Alright Ailsa."

Ailsa opened her mouth to speak when Vlad cut her off.

"Young mistress the house elves have work to do. They are responsible for cooking and cleaning, maintaining the gardens and such. That is why they are here."

I looked at Ailsa to see her nod her head at his answer. I sighed standing up. "So rude, you didn't need to cut her off."

He shrugged. "I wish to show you the house and your room, the elves have much work they need to attend to young mistress I did not mean to offend you."

"Whatever. Let's get on with the tour then." I said with a sigh.

"As you wish." Vlad said before he took my arm and led me around the mansion.

"My head hurts this place is so big, why is it so big?" I whined as I rested my head on the overly large dinner table.

"Well because you're of nobility for starters, and secondly, because more people used to live here." Ailsa's tiny voice said from my right.

My head snapped up to see her placing a plate of food in front of me before standing to the side. "What do you mean Ailsa, what happened to all the people that lived here, what happened to my parents?"

She shrunk back "…Mr. Todd will get angry if I tell you please miss please don't make me tell you." She whispered almost in hysterics.

"Alright alright clam down; you don't have to tell me." I said with a smile before pushing away from the table leaving my food untouched.

The house elf looked relieved until I spoke my next words.

"I'll just go and ask Vlad myself, see you around Ailsa." I said walking out of the room before she could get another word in.

I walked around the big house till I reached Vlad's room. I knocked on the door. "Hey Vlad are you in there?" I asked only to receive silence.

I waited a couple more minutes before deciding to do a bit of exploring on my own. I wondered around until I stumbled into the library. My eyes widened at all the books before walking around. There were so many books I didn't even know where to start.

I walked along the book brushing my fingers across the spines debating on which one I would read first. I paused grabbing several books with spells in it along with a couple of potion books.

I lost track of time as I read through the books and practiced some of the spells.

"You're a natural." I jumped throwing a spell towards the voice only for Vlad to reflect it.

"You scared me." I scowled.

"My apologizes my young mistress." Vlad had a smile on his face, hinting that he had enjoyed spooking me.

"Where have you been? I called for you earlier and you were nowhere to be found." I accused.

"I beg your forgiveness, I was merely arranging the rest of you items for school, as well as overseeing the rest of the servants."

"Vlad I want to know about my family. I know they are died…I just…" I said trailing off not really knowing what it was I actually wanted. Closure maybe?

"Your parents were murdered." Vlad said after a moment.

"What?" I asked my eye widening.

"First understand this, it is very important. Not all wizards are good…some of them go bad and four years back one of them went as bad as one can go. His name was Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" I asked curling into the sofa as Vlad stood staring into the flames of the fireplace.

"Yes. But please young mistress, do not say his name, it tends to send most into a fit of hysterics." Vlad said with a sigh.

"He was that bad?" I whispered.

"Yes. It was dark times, very dark times indeed. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought them over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him, were tortured before being killed. Your parents were one of the few strong families that fought against him although most would never know." He trailed off.

"Why do you say that?" I asked with a frown.

"The Dragula's are a family known for its practices of dark arts…many assumed your family stood beside of the dark lord himself."

"So an evil wizard with a huge chip on his shoulder killed my parents because they didn't want to help him take over the world?" I asked squeezing the pillow that I had taken when he started his story.

Vlad nodded but the grimace on his face said there was more to the story.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked.

"Young mistress I do believe it is time for you to retire for the evening…" Vlad said to which I ignored him.

"You told me that I came from a long line of pureblooded witches and wizards. That my parents were very strong…how is it that they were overcome by this one person?"

"They were betrayed."

"By whom?" I asked with a frown.

"One they thought was their friend…"

"Who was it?" I pressed.

"It matters not, as the person is no longer living. What matters now is you getting well rested, you have a train to catch tomorrow and I'm sure you wish to see Mr. Potter." Vlad said and I knew the conversation was over…at least for now.

"Oh yes, and we have to get him a gift too." I said bending down to pick up my black cat that I had dubbed Grimm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vlad where do you think Harry is?" I asked as I looked around as we walked towards platform 9 ¾.

"I'm not sure my young mistress; however it is time for us to board your platform." Vlad said calmly.

I frowned as Vlad pushed my cart in front of an empty pillar. "Vlad?"

"Sit here on the trolley." He said before he held my hand as I sat on one of the many luggage's of my own while Grimm curled around my neck. I secured myself and watched wide eyed as he ran between the two pillars.

"You could have told me you were going to do that." I grimaced as he chuckled.

"Sorry young mistress."

My eyes widened as I stared around the platform in awe. All aboard the Hogwarts Express…

Vlad was rambling about the train and its history as I searched for Harry.

I was still by Vlad's side but I was not paying attention when I bumped into another body both of us sprawling backwards. Grimm hissed not appreciating being knocked off of my shoulders and I gathered him in my arms before petting him to calm him.

I blinked before Vlad helped me up fussing over me like the mother hen he was as, I gazed at the boy that knocked me over while Grimm crawled back to his place on my shoulders. I was about to apologize when the boy spoke.

"Watch where you're going." The blonde sneered; his light blue eyes cutting into me.

I tched rolling my eyes there was no way I was going to apologize now. "Bloody prat."

"What did you say to me?" The boy's eyes widened in shock like he couldn't believe what I had said I smirked stepping closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were deaf, let me say it a bit louder **_you bloody prat_**!" I said louder making his face flush red with anger. He opened his mouth to say something when Vlad stepped up to him glaring.

"Think carefully of what you are about to say to my young mistress." Vlad's fake smile was once again present on his features.

"Vladimir Todd…what an unexpected surprise" I looked away from the blonde to see an older man with the same blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him.

"Luscious Malfoy…" Vlad said back stoically.

"What brings you here…or should I say who…"The older man said to him before his eyes caught my own.

I felt Vlad stiffen and I raised an eyebrow as he seemed to pull me behind him. "My newest charge, Mistress Morgana."

"Does your charge have a last name?" The man said his eyes still glued to my own.

"Dragula." I said stepping from behind Vlad and squaring my shoulders drilling my eyes into the older mans.

After a moment, he looked away with a thoughtful chuckle. "How could I forget such poison worthy eyes, they give me the chills. I would expect nothing less of the dragon princess."

I let the unfamiliar title roll off of my shoulders but didn't miss the way several people stopped and looked with curious eyes.

"Yes well, my young mistress and I must be going." Vlad said his tone tense.

"Of course." He said. I could feel his gaze drilling into my back even as Vlad pulled me away.

"Who was that Vlad?" I asked. "He was really creepy...you heard what he said about my eyes. Is poison worthy a compliment?"

"Luscious Malfoy, he's a pureblood that works at the ministry of magic, that young fellow that bumped into you was his son Draco, bloody prats the both of them...best to stay away from them young mistress." Vlad said seriously.

"I see." I said with a nod.

I poked my head in each cabin before closing the doors I had yet to find Harry. I was about to give up and settle for one with a girl with bushy hair that was reading a book of spells when I felt a pull.

I frowned but none the less followed the pull to a smaller room before opening the door.

A smile spread across my face when I saw Harry, the redhead that sat on the opposite side of him going completely unseen as I immediately glomped him when he stood to greet me with a smile. "I thought I would never find you!"

"I was just about to search for you myself." He said with a chuckle. "What took so long, I was starting to worry…"

"Vlad made me get on near the front of the train, even though I was sure you'd be towards the back." I grimaced before smiling as I pulled back sitting next to him as I pulled a box from my coat pocket and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Your gift dummy." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder before reaching on the other side and pulling out the box that he had given me the other day.

"Rin you didn't have too." Harry said with a small smile.

"Yes I did, now we can open them together." I said with a smile before blinking when I heard someone squeeze.

"Who are you? When did you even get here?" I asked bluntly even as Harry playfully shoved me.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. I just actually got here before you." He said softly.

"Oh I didn't see you." I said with a frown before shaking my head before flashing him a smile. "My name is Morgana Dragula, nice to meet you Ron Weasley."

The red heads eyes looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "So it's true then…"

I frowned. "What is true?"

"Dragons live once more." He whispered looking at me.

I looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged before turning back to Ron. "I guess…"

"Wicked…"The red head said staring at me with amazement. I watched as something flickered across his eyes before he leaned back looking between Harry and I. "How do you two know each other?"

Harry and I shared an eerily familiar smile before answering simultaneously.

"He's my bestfriend."

"She's my bestfriend."

I laughed as Harry shook his head.

"Well that was freakishly weird, but awesome." I said to Harry before looking at Ron who was staring at us with wide eyes. "Harry and I have known each other since we were little. We lived across from each other."

Ron had a look of confusion on his face when I said that and looked like he was going to comment when we were interrupted by an older voice.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" I turned to see and older woman with a kind smile on her face as she pushed a cart filled with sweets.

I looked to Harry and Ron to see if they wanted anything.

Ron grimaced holding up what looked like squashed sandwiches. He put on a fake smile for us though. "No thanks, I'm all set."

Harry and I exchanged a look before we reached into our pocket pulling out gold coins.

"Woow." I heard Ron say as he stared at the gold in our hands.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry said even as he grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll pay for it." Harry said.

"I want to pay for it." I said stubbornly. He gave me and equally stubborn look.

"How about a compromise, we both pay for it?" I said and Harry nodded before we gave her an even amount of coins.

The three of us sat around eating the sweets, although Ron ate more than Harry and I.

"Barty's bots every flavor beans?" Harry said picking up a box as I licked my giant swirled lollipop.

"They mean every flavor, there's chocolate and peppermint, there's also spinach, liver and tripe." I watched Harry's face as he frowned at whatever flavor he was eating. "George swore he got a boogie flavored one once."

Both Harry and I grimaced as Harry spit out the bean. I picked up a box that said chocolate frog. "These aren't real frogs are they?"

"It's just a spell. Besides it's the cards you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard. I got bout five hundred me self."

"I'm not interested in card collecting." I said offering the box to Harry before continuing to eat my candy. I watched as Harry took the candy from me before opening the box. The chocolate from jumped from to box and on to the window.

"Watch it…" Ron said and we all watched. The frog hopped up all the way to the window before jumping out. "Ah that's rotten luck; they only got one good jump in them to begin with."

"What card did you get?" I asked curiously.

"Thought you weren't into card collecting…" Harry teased and I shoved his arm. He flipped the box. "Hey I've got Dumbledore."

"I got about six of him." Ron said with a shrug.

I blinked before frowning when I noticed the white bearded wizard disappeared. "Bloody hell?"

"Hey, he's gone." Harry said equally shocked.

"Well you can't expect him to run around all day, can you?" Ron said with a chuckle before showing us his rat. "This is scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Harry said when I crinkled my nose at the animal, there was no way I would ever keep a rat as a pet…ever.

"Fred gave me a spell that's to turn him yellow, want to see?" Ron asked noticing my expression.

"Yeah!" Harry and I said together.

The red head picked up his wand before clearing his throat…only to be interrupted by a girl with long bushy hair. "Has anyone seen a toad? She asked. A boy named Neville lost one."

We shook our heads. She looked a little disappointed but brightened up when she saw that Ron had his wand out.

"Doing magic? Well let's see it then." She encouraged Ron.

Ron cleared his throat and pointed his wand at his rat, who was eating some kind of candy jelly beans, and said. "Sunshine daisies, button mellow, turn stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened. Ron looked at us and Harry and I just shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She snickered. "It's not very good is it?" Ron shot us a look, while the girl continued talking. "Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they haven't worked for me."

She pulled out her wand before inviting herself to sit across from Harry and I. She pointed her wand at Harry's face and I tensed narrowing my eyes at her.

"For example… Oculus Reparo…" I watched wide eye as Harry's glasses fixed themselves.

"That's better isn't it?" She asked as Harry removed his glasses and looked at them.

Harry and I shared a look of amazement. Before we turned to the girl who suddenly gasped. "Holy cricket, your Harry Potter and Morgana Dragula."

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said looking between us with a smile before glancing at Ron in annoyance. "And you are?"

Ron was eating a bar of chocolate, but that didn't stop him from answering. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." She retorted dryly making my lip twitch.

She stood up looking between Harry and I. "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

She paused at the compartment door before turning to look at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." She said pointing at the spot on her nose effectively embarrassing Ron as he scrubbed at his nose.

"Well, since she seems to know everything…"I said standing to leave the compartment as well.

I walked to the nearest rest room after grabbing my uniform, before proceeding to put it on. I stared at myself in the mirror looking at my pleated skirt and sweater vest along with my robe and tie. I grimaced struggling to tye the tie before shrugging and walking out of the bathroom placing my clothes back into my luggage.

I knocked on the door not wanting to just barge in if they weren't fully dressed. "Are you two dressed?" When I heard them both say 'yes' I quickly opened the door and walked in.

"Harry can you please help me?" I asked holding out the tie to him.

"Sorry Rin, I actually had help myself." He said bashfully and I nodding turning to Ron he looked confused.

"Can you help me tie my tie Ron?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and quickly took the tie out of my hands before tying it around my neck. "Why does Harry call you Rin if your name is Morgana?"

"It's a nickname." I said dismissively.

The train stopped and the three of us exited excitedly. Harry and I smiled when we saw the familiar face of Hagrid. "Hello Harry, Miss Morgana."

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry and I said when Ron stopped to stare at him. "Woow…"

"Right then this way to the boats, come on now and follow me." Hagrid said.

"Harry…" I mumbled nervously as I stared at the boat and the giant body of water he had to cross to get to the school.

"Come on Rin, sit next to me." He said holding out his hand and I nodded taking his hand. We were in the boat right behind Hagrid's so I felt slightly better although I nearly crushed Harry's hand when the boat moved on its own across the lake.

I was standing between Ron and Harry at the front of the group at the top of the stairs where a woman seemed to be waiting for us. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through theses doors and join your class mates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses."

The three of us shared a look.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphants will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." The professor said.

I was shoved into Harry when a boy pushed his way from behind me shouting the name 'Trevor'. I glared at him along with the woman whom he had interrupted as he collected his toad. He must have been the boy named Neville.

"Sorry." He said quickly before backing into the crowd.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She said before walking through the doors.

No sooner did she leave was our attention turned to a blonde haired boy. I blinked realizing it was the boy named Malfoy.

"So it's true then, what their saying on the train, Harry Potter and Morgana Dragula has returned to Hogwarts." Draco said his eyes catching my own, making me sneer at him as the people around us started to whisper.

Draco stood in front of Harry and introduced himself and what seemed like two of his lackeys.

Ron snickered at his name and I smirked causing the blonde to glare at us before looking at Ron. "You think my names fun do you, no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley."

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde, when he smiled at me before turning back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." Draco said holding out his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said coolly.

"Yes, now run along Goldie locks." I said softly making Harry and Ron snicker. Draco glared and looked like he was going to say something else when the professor walked back in and tapped him on his shoulder.

He moved to the side but I could still feel his glare at the back of my head.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." She then lead us into a huge room with five very long tables. Two on one side, two on the other and one at the end where all the adults seemed to be sitting. We stopped at the steps that led up to a small open area that lead to the professors table.

The woman stood next to a stool that has an ugly worn out hat on it. "Now before we begin professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbid to all students. Also our care taker Mr. flitch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

I frowned before looking at Ron and Harry who also wore similar looks. Die a painful death on campus...just what kind of school was this?

"When I call your name you will come forth and I shall place the sorting cap on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

Hermione Granger was the first name she called. We watched as the bushy haired girl gave herself somewhat of a pep talk before sitting on the chair.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron said talking about Hermione and I chuckled while Harry nodded.

The hat was beyond creepy especially when it started talking. Hermione was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Next was Draco. The hat didn't even touch his head before he was sorted into Slytherin.

"There's not a witch or wizard that hasn't went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered to us.

"Don't be ridiculous, not all the Slytherin's can be bad." I said with a frown...it just didn't even make sense.

"Yes they are." Ron argued.

"And how do you know?" I asked.

"I just do. Malfoy's in there." Ron said as if that explained everything.

"Malfoy is just one person, you can't judge a whole group based on the actions of one person, its wrong." I said.

"Why does it sound like your defending him?" Harry asked looking at me with a frown.

"I'm not. What if I get sorted into Slytherin, will I suddenly be a bad witch? Will you suddenly stop being my friend?" I asked him.

"You won't, you're not bad." Harry said.

"You didn't answer my question. Will you stop being my friend even if I'm sorted into the Slytherin house…"

"No." Harry said finally with a sigh. "I've known you forever, I know who you are."

I nodded. "Good."

We turned towards that hat as it called someone else's name. I looked at Harry when he flinched and began rubbing his scar.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked before I could.

"Harry what is it?" I said before I followed Harry's eyes to see him stared at a man in all black with black hair.

"Nothing, nothing Rin I'm fine." I heard him mumble.

The man in all black locked eyes with me and I glared at him, shock and amazement filled his gaze and I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him before turning back to Harry.

Harry looked towards Ron as I gave him two thumbs up when his name was called. Ron look scared but immediately relaxed when he was put into Gryffindor along with his older brothers.

"Harry Potter."

I squeezed Harry's hand before he walked up towards the stool and sat down. The sorting hat seemed very conflicted at trying to place him into the correct house. I shook my head as I saw Harry mumble not Slytherin. I was disappointed that he would actually fall into the stereotype. The sorting hat taunted Harry before deciding to sort him into Gryffindor. I didn't have to wait long because after Harry my name was called.

"Morgana Dragula." Once more the room was engulfed in silence.

I cleared my throat and smoothed out my skirt before sitting on the stool and having the hat placed on my head. And just like Harry the hat seemed conflicted. "Difficult very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, an excellent mind too. There's an abundance of talent oh yes, and a first to prove yourself but where to put you…"

My eyes drifted over to Harry's and Harry gave me an almost pleading look...I looked away.

The sorting hat laughed catching my thoughts. "Oh dear oh dear. It seems we have quite the conundrum."

 _I want to be in the same house as Harry…but I also want to see things from a different perspective...I deserve that much..._

"And you think your right…" The hat said with a snicker and I puffed out my cheeks crossing my arms in a stubborn manner.

 _I'm hardly ever wrong._

The sorting hat laughed once more and I could tell by the confused looks on the professors faces that this didn't usually happen. "You've got a raging fire in you, but I would expect nothing less from a dragon…so be it then…blood born be…Slytherin…"

There was a pause of silence before the entire Slytherin table stood up cheering. I gave a soft smile towards them before glancing at Harry and turning away to walk to my ne table. I shook the hands of other Slytherin's at the table before looking towards the professors.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded before I looked at the professor clocked in all black. He too looked proud. He flashed me a smirk before facing another professor.

"You're attention please." The female professor that lead us into the hall said gather our attention.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said before sitting down and food appeared all around the tables.

"Hi." A brown haired girl greeted me. She had hazel eyes and the creamy looking mocha skin.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"I am Gemma, Gemma Bellamy Bishop." She said politely introducing herself to me.

"I'm Morgana, Morgana Marin Dragula." I said politely returning the introduction.

"I know who you are, everyone does." Gemma said with a chuckle. I raised my eyebrow at that as I scoped some food on my plate as she continued speaking. "I'm glad you got placed in Slytherin, for a second I was worried that the sorting hat would place you elsewhere."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because the sorting hat never takes that long to decide, ever..." She said whispering to me.

"I see, none the less I'm glad to be here." I said.

"We're glad to have you." I looked over from Gemma to see a pale boy with dark hair and even a darker gaze staring at me. "I'm Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

I nodded. Several others introduced themselves throughout dinner.

I felt eyes on me the entire time and when I got tired of the staring I finally turned glaring at the culprit. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me blondie?"

"My names not blondie, its Draco." He sneered "How is it a goodie girl like you got sorted into Slytherin..."

"No difference to me." I said waving him off with a raise of my fork. "Either way I'm getting really tired of your constant staring so avert your eyes or I'll gouge them out…with my dessert spoon." I said sweetly before using said spoon to scope some rich chocolate pudding into my mouth.

Several boys around Malfoy snickered at his red face.

"That's why there, she may the innocent flower, but there's a serpent underneath."

After dinner we were escorted to our common rooms. The entrance to the common room was located behind a stone wall in the dungeons.

The common room its self was dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs.

The dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherin's.

It in my opinion has quite a grand atmosphere, but also a somewhat cold one...but the cold never bothered me anyway so I was fine with it.

I zeroed in on the Perfects next words. "Girls dorm room on the left and boys on the right."

"Be my roomie." Gemma said looking at me, it came out as a demand but I could hear the desperation in her tone.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

"Thank Merlin, the last thing person I wanted to be stuck with was Pansy." She whispered "That girl talks more than I can listen."

I laughed and allowed her to pull me into a room that had three beds.

"Blimey we have to find another roommate and quick." Gemma said with a groan.

We walked into the common room where other Slytherin's were lounging about or disappearing into their rooms.

I was glancing about; looking for possible candidates when I heard sniffling. I frowned following the sound to see a girl crying as she was cornered by three other girls. I looked around to see the others either snickering or ignoring the situation completely.

"Look at her hair, she looks like one of those disgustingly dirty Weasley." I glared at the darkened haired girl with the bob hair cut before pushing past her.

Holding my hand out towards the red head I smiled when she took it. To be honest she didn't favor any of the Weasley's I'd seen although I had only met Ron and briefly heard about his brothers. Her hair was a dark scarlet color and she had warm brown eyes instead of the trademark Weasley blue.

"Who do you think you are?" The dark haired girl sneered.

"The question is who do you think you are?" I retorted after pulling the petite girl to her feet.

"I'm Pansy Perkingson." She said haughtily.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? Sweetie I've found a box of flavored beans more impressive than you, why don't you find something better to do with your life and leave others alone you prat." I said evenly before pulling the red head with me as Pansy stood there fuming with her mouth open as our fellow Slytherin's now openly laughed at her.

"Girl I can't believe you just did that." Gemma said with shock and amazement but admiration etched across her features.

"I didn't do anything special, I'd do it for anyone. I really don't like people like Pansy...nothing but bullies that need too get a life." I said scrunching up my nose thinking of how Dudley would terrorize Harry just because he could get away with it. It was wrong.

"Thank you." I turned to see the red head staring at me with a shine in her eyes.

"No problem. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Cassandra Evelyn Delevingne, but um please call me Cassie or Evie, I hate my first name." She said shyly.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking, your names really pretty." I said curiously.

"Most people tend to lump me next to the Cassandra from muggles Greek mythology, and I just don't like it." She said softly.

"Not at all, I get what you mean Evie, being named after an evil sorceress is no walk in the park either." I said with a chuckle.

Evie smiled and I smiled back. Gemma and I offered her the other bed and she gladly took it. The three of us talked a bit more getting to know each other before we turned in for the night, we had a long next day ahead of us.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I was walking with Gemma and Evie to transfiguration class taught by professor McGonagall. When we got there everyone else had also just arrived.

I looked around the room before frowning.

Everyone of course except for Harry and Ron…my eyebrows furrowed wondering if they had gotten lost.

We sat down and took the notes that were written on the board.

After about five minutes Harry and Ron finally came running in. They came up to the professor's desk where her cat form was sitting watching over us.

"Made it." Ron panted. "Can you imagine the look on ole McGonagall's face if we were late?" Professor took that moment to change back to her human form, making Harry and Ron go wide eyed.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said flabbergasted.

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it will be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost." Harry said defensively.

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She said stiffly as the boys quickly sat down.

She walked to the front of the board. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing in my class will leave and not come back. You have all been warned."

On that note the class started to do the assignment of changing a match into a needle. My eyes widened when I was able to turn the match into a needle on the first try.

Gemma pouted "How did you do that?"

"Simple. It's because I'm awesome…" I said flashing a cheeky grin.

She chuckled. "Shut up and help me Miss Awesome."

I showed Gemma exactly what I did and after a few tries she too was able to turn her match into a needle.

Professor McGonagall gave us a small smile for our accomplishment before giving Slytherin five points each.

We slapped our hands together in a high five…

I flashed Hermione a smile as she was also awarded five points for being able to do it. She seemed shocked but slowly returned my smile and nodded.

I sat between Gemma and Evie as we waited form professor Snape to arrive.

"-but Rin changed the match into a needle in her first try." Gemma said bragging about my accomplishments.

"Really, I wish I would have. I would have less homework if I did." Evie muttered softly with a pout.

"Not to worry, I'll help you." I said waving her off.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah who wants to sit around doing homework, besides you're my friend why wouldn't I help you?" I said with a smile. "I want all my friends to succeed with me."

"You know you don't really act Slytherin like…" Gemma said and Evie nodded.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown. Gemma started naming off popular Slytherin traits.

"Who said I'm not all of those?" I asked staring them.

Gemma snorted. "Somehow I can't imagine you or Evie for that matter being ruthless."

"Anyone can be ruthless when given the right incentive." I said making Gemma look at me.

"Hmm, yeah I suppose your right." At that moment professor Snape slammed open the doors and waltz in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said coldly. "As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few…"

I blinked when I found him looking at me as he continued. "Who possess the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses…"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when his dark eyes left my own.

"I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even putt a stopper in death… Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention in class…" Snape said chillingly and I followed his eyes to see him glaring at Harry.

I was too far over to reach Harry to warn him but luckily Hermione caught on and nudged him before tilting her head towards Snape who was glaring at him.

"Mr. Potter our newest celebrity." He said contemptuously while still glaring at him.

I frowned when Snape proceeded to ask Harry questions on things he couldn't possibly know, I tched in annoyance as Hermione raised her hand at each question only to be ignored.

I shook my head at Hermione's actions even as Harry sent her one last scathing look, she was making him look worse.

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, Mr. Potter." Snape said snidely. The rest of class period consisted on Snape snapping at the Gryffindor's if they made any mistakes in their potion making.

Snape took points away from Gryffindor when Neville, who happened to sit on the other side of Harry messed up on his potion and ended up getting boils.

He snapped at Harry for not telling Neville about the mistake he had made with his potion while the Slytherin house gained ten points as Gemma, Evie and I completed our potions assignment along with Malfoy and his two dumb lackies.

"So what's the deal with you and Potter?" Gemma asked randomly as we sat at the Slytherin table as I helped Evie with her transfiguration homework.

"What do you mean?" I asked her still looking over Evie's answers.

"I mean all day you guys have been doing like this back and forth staring thing. You stare at him when he's not looking and then when you look away he's staring at you. It's so weird it's funny... What's the history behind you two?" Gemma asked.

"We grew up together, we lived right across from each other. He's my bestfriend but…" I shrugged.

"But?"

"I don't know. I feel like he hates me now because I was sorted into Slytherin. He thinks all Slytherin's are evil." I said with a heavy sigh before smiling at Evie. "Good job Evie, these are all correct."

"Well that's rude." Gemma said after a moment of silence.

"Have you spoken to him?" Evie asked as she put her homework away.

"Not since being sorted, I honestly don't think he wishes to be associated with me anymore." I said with a heavy sigh.

"But if he's your friend, it shouldn't matter what house you're sorted into in the end…" Evie said softly. "Not all of us Slytherin's are created equal, and it's sad that it only takes one Slytherin to ruin the image of all of us."

"On that I must agree." Gemma said and I nodded.

"Me too."

"I think you should go talk to him." Evie said as I looked over to the Gryffindor table.

"I will…but maybe later." I said looking away from Harry as he glanced up catching my eyes. I could feel Gemma and Evie staring at me and stood up quickly grabbing my things.

"Rin-" Gemma and Evie said before I cut them off.

"Remember the correct hand movements Evie." I glanced over seeing Harry staring at me before looking away. "I have to go, see you guys later."

"Rin wait-" I left before Gemma could finish.

I paused catching my breath as I leaned my head against a pillar.

"Morgana are you alright?" I turned to see Hermione standing with her books awkwardly to the side.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You know for a Slytherin you're a horrible liar." She said with a sigh.

"You know for a Gryffindor your offly nosey." I countered with a chuckle.

"You seem upset…what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

"Regardless of how many times you say that it want make that statement true." She pointed out and I shot a soft glare.

"Why are you here, I thought it was like some unspoken rule that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were to be forever enemies." I said dryly.

Hermione sighed. "So this is about Harry then…"

"I've lost my bestfriend." I said as I slowly sunk to the ground by the pillar. "And all because of the house I'm in…He thinks I'm evil…I just know it."

"That's not true." Hermione said sating down next to me.

"Then why hasn't he spoken to me then? Because he hates me." I said burying my face into my knees.

"Harry doesn't hate you…" She said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Then what is it?" I asked looking over at her.

"I…I don't know, maybe he just needs time to adjust to the change, I would imagine you two are used to being together right." She asked.

"Yeah. We would be a pair, and I wasn't often that you saw one of us with the other…" I said slowly.

"Well then maybe that's it." She said patting my back with a smile.

"Do you really think so?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" She said nodding. "Just give him some time to adjust to the change, you've been sorted into different house, so he won't be able to see or be with you all the time."

"Alright then." I said out loud more so to myself before I looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks Hermione really I needed that."

She flushed. "Not at all."

We sat and discussed serval spells that we had come across before walking together to our next class which happened to be flying lessons.

Hermione was nervous as we entered the field but I reassured her that she would be fine.

I felt eyes on me as I patted her on the shoulder flashing her another smile before lining up with my fellow Slytherin's which unfortunately included Draco and worse Pansy. Luckily Evie was there to keep me company.

"You seem excited." Evie said "You're practically glowing."

"Aren't you?" I asked her. "I've always wanted to fly and now actually can, this is going to be awesome."

"Well yes but I'm also kinda nervous." She admitted with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll do fine after all, we Slytherin's excel at everything and anything we put our minds too or so I'm told." I said with fearless laugh.

She laughed and I grinned as I saw determination enter her eyes. "I suppose your right."

Our teacher Madame Hooch had short, gray hair and yellow eyes that reminded me of a hawk. "Welcome to your first flying lesson."

"Well what are you waiting for?" She barked "Everyone step up to the left side of your broomsticks. Come on now hurry up."

Everyone quickly did as they were told.

"Stick your right hand over your broom" Madame Hooch shouted from the front "and say 'up'."

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

My broom jumped in my hand at once, and I noticed Harry, Malfoy and Evie's did the same. Ours were the few that acted on command.

I tossed Evie a triumphant smirk. "Told you."

"Do you ever think you'll get tired of being right." She asked giggling.

"Not in a million years."

I looked over to see Hermione struggling. Her broom simply rolled over on the ground, Neville's didn't move at all and Ron's hit him in the face.

Madame Hooch then showed us how to mount our broomsticks without sliding off once everyone had finally gotten their broom sticks in their hands.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Madame Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly, on my whistle—three—two-"

Neville was so nervous and jumpy, pushed off the ground hard before the whistle was even blown.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising higher up into the air. Twelve feet, twenty, twenty five…

I frowned as he soared. He twirled around, his broomstick seemingly having a mind of its own as he cried out for help.

Neville's broom finally shot out from under him and everyone held their breath.

He landed on two statues slowly down his descent from air but the height difference between the last statue and the ground left him with a broken wrist.

Madame Hooch helped Neville to his feet after sending him reassuring words before looking over the rest of us. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Long Bottom to the hospital wing, understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

She then proceeded to lead Neville back inside, no sooner were they out of earshot before Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump." The other Slytherin's joining except for Evie and I.

"Shut it, all of you." Evie growled softly but loud enough for the other Slytherin's to hear.

"Ooh sticking up from Longbottom?" Pansy said sneering at her. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies Delevingne…"

Evie glared stepping up to Pansy when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Pansy why don't you do all of us a favor and tie a cement block around your waist before going right ahead and jumping into the black lake." I said sweetly.

The other kids laughed at her as her face fumed.

"Maybe if the fat lump would have given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Malfoy continued ignoring our little cat fight.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said stepping up to Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes before turning to face Harry. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, like on the roof."

Malfoy smirked at Harry's angry expression before taking off on his broom stick.

I mounted my broomstick with a glare towards Malfoy when Evie gripped my shoulders pulling me back.

"Evie?" I questioned her with a frown.

"You'll get in trouble; and you don't need to go." She said simply.

"I can't just let-" I started before she cut me off.

"Besides your Gryffindor friend is already following after him."

I turned to see that Harry had indeed flown after Malfoy. I watched as Malfoy threw the remembarl towards a window, and at the last minute Harry caught it.

Harry flew down to meet pats on the backs and cheers. I rushed to hug him only to pause and toss him a smile before standing next to Evie.

Harry looked disappointed and was about to say something when professor McGonagall called his name.

I looked at her along with everyone else.

"Come with me." She said stiffly before walking away.

I glared at Malfoy when he tossed a smirk my way. When Madame Hooch returned we presumed our lesson in flying, but Harry walking away with McGonagall never left my mind.

"Have you heard from Harry?" I asked sitting next to Hermione as we listened to a professor who was recommending good books to read for extra knowledge on spells.

"No. But I heard that he made the Quidditch team." She said with a smile.

I sighed. "So that's what he went with McGonagall about, I was worried that he actually got in trouble."

I looked up when I heard Ron's voice before looking away when I saw him and Harry walking past.

Hermione grabbed my hand pulling me after her with a roll of her eyes. When we caught up to them she inserted herself into their conversation.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said with a sigh.

"You won't make a fool of yourself Harry." I said instantly, Harry's head snapping towards me.

"Rin…"

"She's right you know; besides it's in your blood." Hermione then proceeded to lead us to a cabinet filled with trophies. Right in the middle of the Gryffindor section was a gold medal for James Potter that said 'Seeker'.

"Wow Harry you never told me your father was a Seeker too." Ron said impressed.

"Your father and mother have some too" Hermione said drawing my eyes to the another Gryffindor board that said Mircea Van Druitt 'Keeper'.

"My dad was the Gryffindor Keeper…"

"I bet they made quite the team, your dad never letting the other team score any points while Harry's dad caught the golden snitch…" Hermione said with a smile looking between us as Harry and I shared a look.

"Your dad was in Gryffindor? But then why were you sorted into Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Because her mother was in Slytherin." Hermione said before I could answer. She then proceeded to point towards a tall trophy that had a person that seemed to be standing on a globe with what looked like two swords in their hands. The name on the gold plate said Medusa Dragula.

"What is this trophy for?" Harry and I asked.

"That's for wizards duel!" Ron sputtered out his eyes wide before looking at me. "That's amazing and incredibly rare!"

Hermione smiled. "It is a trophy given for being a champion duelist, Ron's right, it is rare, there's only one other trophy here and that is surprisingly to Professor Flitwick."

"Rin, Harry why didn't you tell us you had this kind of talent in your family!" Ron said wearing a frustrated pout.

"I…didn't know." Harry and I said simultaneously.

The four of us began to make our way to our common rooms. Just as we were about to go our separate ways with me heading to Slytherin and them Gryffindor, the staircase changed.

"It's spooky, she knows more about you guys then you do." Ron said shooting a weary look at Hermione.

"Who doesn't?" Harry muttered.

"I actually don't mind." I said getting a smile from the girl.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as the staircases began to move.

"The staircases change remember…" Hermione reminded him.

"Let's go this way." Harry said leading us into the nearest room.

"Before the staircase moves again…" Ron muttered seemingly shaken up.

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here…" Ron whispered as we walked down the dark and creepy corridor.

"That's because were not supposed to be here." Hermione whispered back.

"This is the third floor, it's forbidden." I said shaking my head.

Meow. We turned to see Mrs. Norris, Mr. Flitch's cat starring at us.

"It's Flitch's cat!" Hermione cried.

"Which probably means he's not too far behind." I said looked towards where the cat had come from.

"Run!" Harry whispered. We ran into another floor to a dead end with only a door. Harry tried to open it. "it's locked."

"That's it, were done for." Ron said freaking out.

"Move over." I said pointing my wand at the lock. "Alohomara." The lock clicked and the door swung open, we piled through it as Ron closed the door.

"Alohomara?" Ron said looking at me like I was some type of alien.

"Standard book of spells Chapter seven." Hermione said impressed and I raised my hand high fiving her before all four of us pressed our ears to the door when we heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" We heard Flitch ask. When no one replied, we heard his footsteps get softer and softer until we couldn't hear them at all.

I sighed with relief and leaned my back on the door only to find myself facing a huge three headed dog standing on a trap door.

"Uhh guys…" I whispered as they spoke behind me. They turned around to face the creature as it waking from its slumber and barked at us.

We screamed rushing out of the door when Harry opened the door before closing the door before the thing could eat us.

We ran and got a good distance away.

"I-I have to go…" I said not looking at any of them. My voice was shaking as where my hands. I had nearly gotten expelled and I had nearly gotten my body devoured by a giant tree headed dog…that was enough trauma for me for one night.

"Rin" Harry said calling out to me but I held my arm out stopping him.

"No no, I-I've had enough near death experiences for one night. I need to go back to my house…where things are a little less life threatening." I muttered leaving him standing there with a hurt expression on his face.

I made it back to the common room without being found out by a teacher or roaming prefect. I sighed shaking my head before changing out of my clothes and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

On Halloween morning after breakfast I headed towards charms along with Gemma and Evie; there we learned we would be levitating a feather.

I sat next to Hermione who sat next to Ron while Gemma sat on my other side with Evie next to her.

Harry was separated from us and was sitting at the other side of the classroom.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing." squeaked professor Flitwick, and I desperately tried to imagine him as a dueling champion. "Swish and flick. Saying the words properly is very important too…remember its Wingarduim Leviosa."

I practiced my wrist and flick movements before saying the words. I paused when I saw Gemma and Evie staring at me. "What?"

"Just waiting for you to win us more points by perfecting the spell." Gemma said with a smirk.

"You could win us points too you know." I retorted before looking at Evie and arching my eyebrow. "Not you too Evie?!"

"I just like watching you do magic."

I flushed my cheeks turning pink. "I don't need you to inflate my ego more than it already is."

Evie laughed.

I turned my head towards Hermione as she demanded for Ron to stop as he waved his arm around like a mad man.

"You're going to take someone's eye out, if you're not careful you know." I said matter of factly and he glared at me.

"She's right. Plus you're not saying the spell properly. It's levi-o-sa. Not li-vyo-sa." Hermione said correcting him further making the red head upset.

"You two do it if your so clever then. Go on!" Ron snarled.

I looked at Hermione who stared at me. I shrugged before picking up my wand.

"On the count of three?" She offered.

"Sure." I said as I pointed my wand at my feather. "One. two. Three."

At the same time Hermione and I did a swish and flick and said. " ** _Wingardium Leviosa_**."

Both of our feathers levitated into the air.

"Oh well done!" cried professor Flitwick. "Everyone see here. Miss Dragula and Miss Granger have done it."

I looked over to see Ron had pushed away his wand and feather and I frowned waiting for my feather to come down before placing it on the side. What was he so upset about? He's the one that dared us to do the spell in the first place.

"Miss Dragula might I see you after class?" Professor Flitwick said.

"Of course professor." I said trying to keep the confusion from my voice.

Gemma and Evie shared a look with each other before looking at me and whispering. "Are you in trouble or something?"

"I hope not." I muttered slumping into my seat.

Gemma and Evie wanted to wait but I told them to go ahead without me.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I said shyly.

"Yes yes, I hear you are quite good with spells." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm only satisfactory." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Nonsense professor McGonagall has told me you are rather exceedly proficient in transfiguration along with professor Snape about your gift with potions as well."

I blinked not understanding what exactly he was getting at.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time as I know today is quite a popular day among students, but I was rather curious if you'd be interested in and extracurricular activity."

"Like Qudditch?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes and no. I would like you to join a few of my other select students for wizard dueling tournaments." He said looking at me.

My eyes widened in shock. "Me? Really?"

He nodded. "Would you be interested?"

"Absolutely." I said immediately.

"Excellent. Look for my owl." He said before turning away as I nearly floated out of the room.

Gemma and Evie had stayed outside of the room even when I told them to go.

"We heard the good news." Gemma said with a grin.

"I'm surprised they don't usually allow first years to duel as the tournaments use an abundance of advanced spells." Evie said with wide eyes. "You're the first, first year to be selected for a dueling tournament in Merlin knows how long!"

"Really? That's cool." I said calmly unlike my friends who were filled with excitement. I continued to listen to the gossip and speak about the tournaments and who all would be participating.

I blinked before frowning we I found Hermione crying in the girl's bathroom. "Evie, Gemma could you give me a moment."

The two Slytherin's shared a look before nodding. "Sure, see you at the table Rin."

"Yeah." I said back and waited until they left before wrapping her in a hug. Hermione explained what happened shedding more tears and I tried to contain my anger.

"Hey don't listen to the bloody Weasley. He doesn't know anything." I said but she kept crying. She kept crying all the way up to dinner. When I was getting hungry I finally got an idea.

"You know, Ron's just jealous and didn't really know how to handle it, so it's technically a compliment, if you think about it." I said to her.

She sniffled looking over at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She giggled softly "I guess you're right."

I smirked. "Of course I'm right. When am I ever wrong?"

"It's when you say things like that, that show why you've gotten yourself into Slytherin's house." She said teasingly and I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh again.

I helped her get up. "You ok to go to dinner?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good because I'm starving." I said dramatically.

"I'm sorry I'm sure your friends are upset, I've kept you all this time." She said shyly.

I quickly waved her off. "Nah, Gem and Evie are cool. Besides you're my friend too and I didn't want to leave you alone."

We headed towards the door only to see a giant ugly troll standing in front of us, blocking the exit.

It swung its club and I pushed Hermione out of the way just in time. But I wasn't quick enough and the club hit me square in the stomach tossing me across the bathroom and into the wall where I hit my head hard.

Everything went black.

I had practically hoped that when I woke up I would find myself in the hospital wing…I was disappointed. I woke up finding myself still in the bathroom but I was upside down along with something else.

"Put me down you ugly oaf!" I yelled but the troll was too busy trying to swing its club at Harry, Ron and Hermione…wait a second….

"Harry, Ron? When did you two get here!" My eyes widened. "You perverts know you're in the girl's bathroom right? You could get-"

"Rin! Now is not the time!" Harry said effectively silencing me.

"Right." I said before noticing my wand on the floor. If I could get to it, I knew just the spell. I looked at the others noticing they weren't even using their wands.

"Ron use the spell we learned earlier today!" I shouted and he immediately pulled out his wand.

"Remember swish and flick." Hermione and I said together.

Ron said the spell along with the correct movement levitating the beasts club above its head. The troll looked as the club came crashing down smacking it in the face. The troll stumbled dropping me to the ground as it grabbed its face with its hands.

"How are we going to stop it, it seems like we've made it angrier…" Ron stop frightened.

I grabbed my wand and held it at the troll before shouting the spell angrily. "Petrificu totalus!"

The troll stiffened immediately before falling on its face. All four of us crept closer to inspect the troll as it lay seemly unconscious…or rather immobile.

"What did you do to it?" Ron asked fearfully.

"I stopped it from killing us." I said quickly. Harry walked over snatching his wand out of the things nose, it was cover is slimy snot.

"How did…on second thought I don't even wanna know how it got in its nose." I said disgusted.

"Is it dead?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so." Harry said.

"No, the spell just temporally stuns, it's not used to kill." I said as Hermione stared at me in awe.

At that time Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell chose to find us.

"Oh my goodness- explain yourselves, the both of you." Professor McGonagall demanded towards Harry and Ron and the boys began to sputter.

I opened my mouth to explain what happened when Hermione started speaking. "It's my fault professor McGonagall."

"….Miss Granger…." McGonagall said with shock.

"I went looking for the troll; I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong." Harry, Ron and I shared a confused look. "If Harry, Ron and Morgana hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing for you to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from you, for your serious lack of judgement." McGonagall said looking at Hermione with a frown.

"As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you." Professor McGonagall said with a soft smile. "For sheer dumb luck."

Professor McGonagall left soon after and I got a single glance at Harry before Snape dragged my arm and me out of the restroom and towards the Slytherin common rooms.

He didn't say a single word the entire walk there but I could feel the tension.

"Am I in trouble professor?" I said finally.

"Tell me how did you lot manage to take down the troll." He said instead.

"Ron levitated the troll's club above it before releasing it which knocked it in the head." I said.

"But that's not enough to knock it out much less stun it." Snape said looking at me knowing there was more to the story.

"It wasn't…I….I cast the Petrificu totalus charm, I'm sorry." I said looking at my shoes. I honestly didn't want to get into trouble but…

"That is advanced spell magic, not used by first years, where did you find that spell." Snape demanded.

"In a book I read at my home." I said honestly.

"Interesting. I hear professor Flitwick has chosen you as a possible dueling candidate. Did you agree?"

"Yes." I said nodding my head a small smile making its way to my face upon realizing that I wasn't getting in trouble.

"Good." He said his lip twitching before he reached into his robes and produced a black book and holding it out to me.

"What is this?" I asked taking the book.

"A book of upper level spells I think you might find most useful as you begin to prepare for the tournament."

I nodded opening the book and looking through it a smile fully on my lips the more I read. "Thank you professor."

"You're almost the spitting image of your mother, you know…" He said softly.

My head snapped up "What?!"

He didn't bother repeating himself instead walking away when I noticed I was close to the common rooms. I entered the common rooms and luckily no one was awake. My roommates however were wide awake.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Gemma gasped quietly as soon as I closed the door.

"Did Granger and you get into a fight?" Evie asked worried, a frown on her face.

"No and I'm fine...I just battled a mountain troll." I said casually waving them off with a yawn. "I'm tired, so I think I'm gonna-"

"What! Oh no, no you're gonna tell us everything that happened! You could have been killed." Evie said practically jumping me to check me over. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Don't leave out the gory details." Gemma said coming up beside her, she didn't fuss over me like Evie was doing but I saw her eyes take in every inch of me.

I sighed. "Alright alright, but let me get cleaned up and change first."

After I washed off all the debris and changed my clothes I told them what happened. We stayed up late into the night talking until we crashed.


End file.
